Guardianes
by sonrais777
Summary: Sin saberlo, Bridgette tenía a los perfectos guardianes para protegerla.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot que me ha gustado mucho escribir. Espero que les guste, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, estamos a punto de terminar legalmente la Tercera Temporada, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Guardianes.  
Capítulo único.

Bridgette de Agreste era una mujer talentosa, creativa, dulce y por supuesto hermosa. Aun después de tres embarazos, uno con gemelos, y superando los cuarenta años, nadie podía negar que fuera una mujer a la que nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
-Madame Agreste.- se acercó uno de los modelos, un joven de apenas 20.- Perdone, pero ¿podría ayudarme? Se ha descosido un botón.  
-Por supuesto, Michell.- dijo tomando parte de la camisa y coser con su pequeño equipo de costura portátil comenzó a arreglarlo, ella se sabía el nombre de todos los empleados de la compañía, incluyendo equipo de limpieza o guardias de seguridad, y hasta sus cumpleaños. Todo mundo la amaba.  
-Muchas gracias, es usted maravillosa. Quisiera compensárselo de algún modo.  
-No tienes porque. Es mi trabajo, Michell.  
-Por supuesto, pero aun así. ¿Qué le parece un café después del trabajo?  
-/Mamá/- dos jóvenes rubios se acercaron a ella, uno vestido tan formal y otro con aspecto casual pero no menos atractivo. Ella sonrió brillante al verlos.  
-Max, Alex, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
-Vinimos a almorzar con papá y contigo.- dijo el elegante Maximilian en un tono solemne.  
-Pero como papá está ocupado vinimos a invitarte a ti.- le siguió Alexander con un tono jocoso.  
-Por supuesto. Ya quedó, Michell. Te veo en la sesión de la tarde, y cuida tu vestuario.  
-Claro... madame.- la vio partir, y sintió un horrible escalofrió al ver como esos chicos le dedicaban una mirada feroz que prometía muerte y sangre…

-Disculpe, madame Agreste.- se acercó la maestra de educación física de la escuela.- Quisiera hablar con usted con respecto a Felicia.  
-Oh, cielos. ¿Acaso va mal en la clase?  
-No, para nada. Pero quisiera hablarle de un programa deportivo en que me gustaría incluirla.  
-¿Programa deportivo?  
-Su hija tiene mucho talento. Si gusta podríamos hablarlo después de la junta en mi oficina.

-Oh, bueno…  
-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- se acercó la joven Felicia con una gran sonrisa.- Ven, mamá. Quiero que veas mi proyecto de arte.  
-Claro. Lo siento profesora, si gusta puede enviarme el programa por e-mail.  
-Yo tengo el programa, mamá.- comentó la pre adolescente con una dulce sonrisa.- Incluso lo he impreso, mira.  
-¡Oh! Buen trabajo Felicia. Bien, la veré otro día, profesora. Y mi esposo y yo le daremos nuestra decisión.  
-Seguro, señora...- Bridgette revisaba la hoja del programa que su hija le dio, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina que su hija le daba a su profesora que retrocedió un poco intimidada por esa mirada capaz de congelar los infiernos...

Era un día precioso y Bridgette había decidido ir a con sus hijos a la panadería a ver a sus abuelos mientras ella buscaba un poco de inspiración en el parque. Tres hombres extranjeros la señalaban con claras intenciones de hablar con ella pero apenas estaban a dos metros unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a las faldas de la diseñadora.  
-¡Mami! ¿Me puedes llevar al carrusel?  
-Por supuesto, Emile. Vamos.- cargó a su hijo más pequeño al ver que extendía sus manitas a ella.  
-¡Mamá, Emile! Hemos traído unos dulces de la panadería.- gritó Felicia apareciendo casi de la nada con un par de cajas en manos que fueron tomadas por sus hermanos mayores antes de que esta le diese por caer con estas.  
-Podríamos hacer un día de campo improvisado.- sugirió Alexander.  
-Podríamos llamar a los abuelos para que nos acompañaran. No creo que afecte mucho que cierren una hora.- asintió Maximilian y Bridgette sonrió encantada.  
-¡Buena idea! Vamos a ver dónde nos instalamos y llamamos a sus abuelos.- caminaron unos pasos y ella no notó como los extranjeros se iban rápidamente del lugar ante la escalofriante mirada de los cuatros jóvenes Agreste.

Tras unos minutos, extendieron una manta en el pasto y Bridgette sintió como un brazo la rodeaba de la cintura.  
-¡Félix! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Hora del almuerzo.- sonrió y la besó en los labios.- Y la junta se pospuso para más tarde. ¿Han tenido un buen día?  
-De lo más tranquilo. En unos momentos mis tíos traerán un par de platos para comer.  
-Entonces vengo en el momento correcto.- Bridgette le sonrió al verlo sentarse en la manta no importándole su fino traje azul marino, y Félix supo que su adorable y algo ingenua esposa estaría bien, ya que tiene a cuatro gatos guardianes protegiéndola cuando él no pudiera, y eran igual de peligrosos que él cuando defendían lo que tanto amaban.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y mandemos nuestro apoyo y deseos a la gente de Chile! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
